


In Which A Tiny Sadist Tries To Seduce A Giant And Succeeds

by Scriberat



Series: Party At The Rens' [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, crack ship, improper lube, no seriously get actual lube if youre gonna do this stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Sometimes the parties that are held in the Kou Empire are kind of boring, and this is one of them. Sometimes the guests at the parties are boring, but there's one who isn't. Kouha catches the eye of Lo'lo, and things escalate from there, to the point that Kouha is faced with the unpleasant feeling of needing someone's... help.





	In Which A Tiny Sadist Tries To Seduce A Giant And Succeeds

**Author's Note:**

> once i finished this my mind was like "so... myron and koumei, huh?" and i need it to s t o p. anyway have some porn with plot

Kouha had been hoping for more of a party, but it seemed like the leader of the Fanalis Corps, Muu Alexius, had gotten his crew to behave. He watched boredly as redheads cheered and drank and had a good time consorting with the people of his own country. Taking a glance from his seat to Kouen, he could see that his elder brother and Muu were in high spirits and quiet conversation.

He looked back to the Fanalis. Wondering which of them was the strongest was a past time of approximately five seconds, as his eyes lit on the largest among them. He was clearly holding himself in for the sake of this banquet, eyes twitching and manic, muscles rippling as he held his cup with the utmost delicacy, the corner of his lips pulled into a smile, the remaining muscles and skin on the side that was missing the entire cheek showing that it was all for show.

Kouha had gotten good at reading people like books. Someone who was missing their ties to keep them closed was the easiest of all. He waited until the twitching eyes met his, then raised his cup and drank. As expected, the brutishly large fanalis raised his cup as well, drinking it down in a gulp. Kouha smirked, taking the full bottle in front of him. The fanalis grinned wildly, accepting the challenge. And so their drinking contest began.

Thinking back on it, Kouha supposed it was a mistake to challenge a man who knew how to drink when he was maybe a tenth of his size…

Somehow, the two of them had left the banquet early, going down the streets to one of the bars, where they had a proper drinking contest with strong liquor, which Kouha immediately lost.

“You… hic! You gotta tell me your name, muscle man,” he drawled, six jars deep and losing it. This was already his limit. He wasn’t going to remember anything the next morning.

“You think you get to know my name? Try again, pansy prince,” his drinking buddy said, taking a swig from his seventh jar, draining it easily and slamming it down, busting the table they were sitting at. The owner shrieked from behind the bar, coming by with a broom to shoo them out. Kouha fished out some money he kept around for just such a moment --- as it happened frequently with his habits --- and put it in the owner’s hand. Then he led his drinking buddy out of the bar and onto the street.

“Should we find another place to drink?” he asked, looking up at the fanalis, lamp light all around them. From down here, the chiseled features of the older man were more defined, dynamically illuminated by the lights around them, making him look dark and mysterious. Kouha circled around to see his face from the side that had the missing cheek, reaching up to touch the hole. His new friend grabbed his hand, nearly crushing the bone.

“Don’t.”

The problem Kouha has, when he is very drunk, is that he lets his emotions take over. Indignantly, he snatched his hand back, furrowing his brow and glaring.

“If I want to touch your cheek, I’m going to! If I want to touch you, I’m going to! And if I wanted to punish you right now, I would. I’m a prince of the Kou Empire. You’re on my territory!” He bared his teeth, practically growling. The much taller, much buffer man growled and bared his own sharp teeth, making Kouha squeak. His moment of fear dissipated as he sought to regain face.

“If you think you can take me, pansy prince, be my guest. Go ahead and punish me if you dare!”

“Ugh, not right now. I’m too drunk to think straight. I’ll get to you tomorrow, mark my words.”

“They’re marked. Hurry home, pansy prince. I’m waiting to see what you come up with.” The fanalis stood there, arms crossed and grinning. Kouha didn’t move from his spot, either.

“You’re not gonna go home?”

“I can’t just abandon my guest in the middle of the city, and you haven’t moved yet. Let’s go. I’ll show you to your room… maybe.” His rage had died with that growl, and something inside Kouha yearned for it to return. It was a strange feeling, foreign to him. He couldn’t place it, not even in his drunken state when he could most easily identify his emotions.

“Maybe? What do you mean by ‘maybe’?”

“I mean I don’t actually know where your room is. I was hoping to find it by chance.”

“You idiot. You should ask someone.”

“I don’t need anyone telling me where to go.”

“You sure? You seem to need your brothers.”

“That’s different! They’re my brothers. They’re not subordinates.” Kouha stopped suddenly, his friend crashing into him and sending him to the ground. He skidded for a moment, feeling the sharp stones of the street underneath dig into him. It hurt, and the hurt was good. Feeling heat start to pool, Kouha suddenly understood.

That unfamiliar feeling was one he only felt for his family, so of course he couldn’t recognize it here, around this non-family person. It was a feeling of submission.

Biting his lip, Kouha resolved to hide this feeling from his friend. There was no need to complicate matters, he thought, so nothing would be said. Even so…

“Hey, pansy prince. What are you doing on the ground?”

“… You’ve been calling me pansy the whole night.”

“Yeah? What of it? You look like a weak little brat. Pansy.”

“You’re gonna regret that!” Kouha launched himself at the fanalis, aiming a punch directly at his solar plexus, but the fanalis caught his punch easily, lifting him by his hand to look him in the eye.

“What’s the big idea?” he asked, his voice dangerously low, eyes squinted with a dark light. Kouha gulped, feeling more heat pool. He was glad that he didn’t have much of a package, and that his pants were so poofy.

“Y-you called me weak. I was gonna prove that I ain’t...” Somehow, he couldn’t talk right. His mind was blurred between the alcohol and the sudden blood rush.

“You were gonna prove that you were bigger and badder than me? Lo’lo? Get outta town.”

“Your name is Lo’lo? I’ll have to remember that.” Kouha smirked. He always got the information he wanted, even if he did so by accident. Lo’lo cursed, then tossed Kouha into the air. Squeaking again, he flopped helplessly as Lo’lo caught him on his shoulder, swinging the prince around seemingly carelessly.

“This is undignified! Put me down!” Kouha kicked and punched at Lo’lo the entire way to the palace. Lo’lo was unaffected. He walked through the gates and was immediately stopped by the guards.

“Sir, please put the prince down on the ground,” one of them said.

“I found this little kid wandering the streets. He needs a nap,” Lo’lo replied, patting Kouha’s back.

“Don’t call me a little kid!”

“Sorry, pansy prince.”

“Don’t call me that, either!”

“Then what the hell am I supposed to call you!?” At this point, a small crowd had gathered around the two. Kouha tried to kick his way down again.

“What the hell do you mean, ‘what the hell am I supposed to call you!? You call me by my name!”

“And what’s that?”

“Kouha, you dumbass!”

“Language!” called another voice. Kouha tried to turn to see who it was, even though he already knew just from the voice. It was his older brother, Koumei. Of course he would be up and fully functional at this late hour.

“Fuck off!” Kouha shouted, kicking some more. He heard a sigh, then his brother came into view, looking tired and annoyed.

“What did you do this time?”

“I didn’t do anything! He kept calling me a pansy!”

“And you…?”

“So I tried to punch him!” Kouha pouted, crossing his arms indignantly. The heated fervor had gone out of him at this point, just like the rage.

“Lord Lo’lo, I apologize for my brother’s rash behavior. I am certain he will also be apologizing in the morning.”

“Eh, it’s nothing. It was funny watching his pansy ass try to hurt me.”

“Why you!” Kouha jabbed his elbow at Lo’lo’s neck, knocking the fanalis out. Thankfully, Kouha sustained no injuries in the fall, but he wished he had. It might have helped to make Koumei’s glare less unfathomably terrifying.

 

Somehow, Kouha had ended up in bed. As he reached for the water he knew would be by his bed, Kouha was surprised at the lack of a headache he felt. Usually, he stopped himself at six jars because it was when he started vomiting everywhere and went down for three days to recover. Today, it seemed like there wasn’t even a mild ache.

His water was full, and Kouha ended up drinking half of it. Then, he remembered the events of last night.

“I need to apologize, don’t I?” he asked the air. Shrugging, Kouha drank the last of his water, getting out of bed and remembering that Lo’lo had turned him on just by handling him. Instantly, he could feel his body process everything he just drank --- or maybe it was just morning wood --- and Kouha bolted for the bathroom, barely able to make it in time before he peed into the basin, letting out a small sigh of relief as the pressure disappeared.

Except it didn’t.

Sighing again, this time in exasperation, Kouha sauntered back to his bed, slinking under the covers to hide himself in case someone came along, and set to work on himself. He was already fairly hard, and a few strokes had him fully stiff. He called it small, but his cock was still a hand and a half, allowing for a nice stroke.

And yet, when he thought of Lo’lo, it wasn’t just his cock that ached for release. He could feel a place inside him begging to be touched, as well, and the only way to reach there was… up his ass.

Kouha grimaced, but just touching his cock wasn’t doing enough. Reaching for his drawer, he tried to find something that would help. He knew how this sort of thing was done, more or less, it was just a matter of having the material… Yes! There was a corked bottle of facial cream that he kept that still had a good amount inside it. Kouha popped the cork out, taking a portion on his fingers and a deep breath at the same time.

He was really going to do it. He was going to penetrate himself because some fanalis floozy with enough muscles to crush him picked him up. Life sure was strange.

With a good amount of cream on his fingers, Kouha went for his ass, prodding it gently. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, which was great. He got a finger in with some work, focusing on using the techniques he learned with women to help them, pushing oh-so-gently at the boundaries of his entrance to get the tight muscles to stretch out. It was more difficult than he thought it would be.

Just as he was about to tug a little harder downward, where it seemed the muscles were willing to give more, there was a knock at the door that startled him.

“Hey, pansy prince! You up?”

It was him. Kouha could practically feel the power flowing off of him from here, so far from the door. He bit back a needy whine.

“Yeah! Why are you asking?”

“Cuz I gotta say sorry about calling you pansy prince. Come over here so I can apologize!” Kouha considered his options. He could refuse and risk Lo’lo busting into his room --- ha! He remembered his name --- he could go to the door with a hard cock and lube on his hand and ass, or he could invite Lo’lo in…

Nothing was a good choice. He bit his lip, deciding to deal with himself later. Hopefully Lo’lo didn’t try anything stupid, like growl or smirk. Kouha wasn’t sure what would happen if he did, or if he could control himself. He covered himself as best he could with his robe, going to the door and opening it a bit, hiding himself behind it.

What Kouha didn’t realize was that the fanalis have insane senses of smell, and that his cock had been eliciting pheromones easily detectable by insane senses of smell. He just stared out the door at Lo’lo’s face, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry for calling you names. You’re Kou-something, right?”

“A good guess. All the imperial siblings have Kou names. Keep trying. Maybe you’ll get it in a hundred years.”

“You always this cranky when you’re hard?” Lo’lo asked. Kouha sputtered, fixing his robe and sneaking further behind the door.

“H-how did--”

“I can smell it. You think I don’t know what sex smells like? Kid, I’m a gladiator. I basically bathe in that scent.”

“Glad you decided to use water this time,” Kouha muttered, inching further and further behind the door, ready to close it. “You done apologizing yet?”

“Nope. First, I need to know your name.”

“Hmph. I should tell you for the sake of the peace conference we’re hosting, but I don’t want to after you drank me under the table last night.” Kouha pouted, turning his face to the side. Lo’lo glared at him.

“If you won’t tell me, I ain’t gonna apologize! Pansy prince.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Give me something else to call you!”

“How about ‘highness’?” Kouha bared his teeth again, almost retracting the action when he remembered what happened last night. It was already done, however, and he wasn’t one to back down.

“How about pillow princess?” Lo’lo said in a low voice. It rocked through Kouha’ body, making his cock and ass throb. He bit back a moan.

“Hardly suitable for public use.”

“I wasn’t thinking public use.” Kouha could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. “I can’t remember your name, but I remember that you started smellin’ like that last night, too. You like the idea of being the plaything for a big strong man, pillow princess?”

“N-no...” Kouha shook his head and recovered himself, feeling the lube around his ass as he thought of Lo’lo possibly entering him. “No I do not. Finish your business and go.”

“What if you’re my business?” Lo’lo leaned into the doorframe, a smirk on his face, making his torn smile all the fiercer. Kouha sputtered again, feeling more turned on than he did when he had a pretty woman underneath him. He had to admit, he really wanted to feel Lo’lo inside of him. The thought of it made him ache.

“Uh… mmm… Come back later.” And with that, Kouha tried to shut the door. Lo’lo stopped it, holding it open like Kouha wasn’t even there. He crooked a finger under his chin, forcing Kouha to look up at him.

“You look like you need help now. It would be bad for our alliance if I left an ally in the lurch, right?” That made sense. And it was a convenient excuse. Right?

“Right. It would be pretty bad,” Kouha breathed, eyes flitting from the finger to the taut flesh of Lo’lo’s arm to his piercing red eyes over and over. He bit his lip. “You should come in, then, and help me with this.”

Kouha backed up, opening the door properly, heart pounding as Lo’lo stepped into the room. The fanalis closed the door, walking forward and towering over Kouha the entire time, forcing the prince to back up toward the bed.

“What’s that other smell on you?” Lo’lo grabbed his hand, staring at the cream that was on it.

“Facial cream. I don’t have any proper oils.”

“Heh. You wouldn’t. Spoiled little prince only penetrates women, right? They lube themselves. You ain’t gotta do nothin’. And facial cream? Is that why your skin is so soft?”

“You shouldn’t know how my skin feels already.”

“I could feel how soft it was from your chin earlier, and from last night. You’re like a tiny cloud or something.”

“Tiny!?” Kouha shouted indignantly. “We’re almost the same height!”

“According to what ruler? You barely reach my shoulder.”

“Sh-shut up...” Kouha crossed his arms, looking away to the side with his face scrunched, refusing to budge even as Lo’lo nearly collided with him.

“Aw. You’re not gonna move anymore?”

“No.”

“Alright.” Lo’lo bent down and picked Kouha up, swinging him over his shoulder, ass in the air. He could detect some of that face cream coming from his ass and laughed. “You ever been penetrated, pansy prince?”

“No, I haven’t. I thought we came to that conclusion with the fact that I don’t own that sort of oil.”

“Just checking.” He slapped Kouha’s ass, causing the smaller man to squeak.

“The hell!?”

“You like it?” Kouha thought for a moment.

“Yes. Do it again.” Lo’lo obliged, spanking Kouha properly. Kouha cried out, his cry turning into a moan. Lo’lo threw him down on the bed, pinning Kouha’s arms before he could blink.

“Where’s that cream?”

“B-bedside table...” Kouha watched as Lo’lo went to grab it, opening his robe and repositioning himself to prop up on his side, draping the robe over his cock as he laid one leg against the sheets and propped the other up, letting the sleeves fall off his shoulders, making himself look very sexy in his mind. He tried to steady his breathing, but he could see that Lo’lo was getting hard, a tent rising under his combat skirt.

“Do you always wear that armor?” Kouha asked.

“Yeah, why? You got a problem with --- what are you doing?” Lo’lo raised an eyebrow at Kouha’s revealing position.

“Trying to look as sexy for you as you do for me,” Kouha replied, smirking. He crooked a finger and beckoned Lo’lo to come to him. Lo’lo obliged, taking off the sash on his shoulder, undoing his armor, letting it all fall to the floor so he was just in his tunic, the tent noticeably larger without the restriction of the skirt. Kouha gulped and felt another throb shake him to his core as he saw how far the skirt was pushed by the erection. Lo’lo just huffed a laugh.

“Take off that robe and show me what you got, pansy prince.”

“Kouha.” Kouha obliged, throwing the robe back and spreading his legs out, displaying himself fully for Lo’lo. “My name is Kouha. Use it when you’re ramming me into the mattress.”

“Hah! You think that’s where this is going?” Lo’lo asked, uncorking the bottle with ease, sending the cork flying off somewhere. Kouha startled, unable to tear his eyes away.

“It better be. What am I going to do about this if you’re not going to penetrate me?” Kouha asked, gesturing to his cock. It was beginning to hurt.

“Aww, does the pansy prince need to be penetrated to get off? I thought you had sex all the time. Not doing it for you anymore?”

“… This is different.”

“Tell me more.” Lo’lo dipped his fingers into the face cream, finding it to be lacking in the oily department. “You really tried to use this shit? You gotta have something slicker than this somewhere.”

“Slicker how? That stuff worked fine earlier.”

“Maybe for poking at your ass, but it ain’t gonna work for these,” Lo’lo said, waggling his fingers, freeing his cock right after. “Or for this. You think I can use this globby tough stuff to cover my cock and get inside you?”

Kouha slid across the mattress, wanting to feel the head of Lo’lo’s long, thick cock against his hole, but Lo’lo stepped back and covered himself again.

“I have some oils through that door. Find one you like. They’re around the tub,” Kouha said, biting back a whimper. “Hurry.”

“I’ll take my time about this. You’re not going anywhere,” Lo’lo said matter-of-factly. Kouha pouted, hating that he was right. He still had some cream on his fingers… maybe if he was gentle, he could get a little more stretching done…

He dipped his finger into his ass once more, pushing against the muscles, then tried to slide a second finger in, going slow and careful, spreading the cream around his entrance. Going a little deeper, he started poking at his walls, breath hitching and moaning quietly when he found nice places. It was no use. His poking wasn’t enough.

Kouha was about to try to get a third finger in when Lo’lo returned. The larger man was holding a bottle of Kouha’s most expensive shampoo. He was about to protest when Lo’lo saw him and smirked.

“Looks like you couldn’t wait for me,” he said, covering his fingers liberally with shampoo.

“I’m going to get proper lubrication sometime. I don’t want you using my best shampoo every time.”

“You say that like there’s gonna be a next time.”

“There will be,” Kouha said resolutely. He pulled his fingers out with a whine, gesturing to Lo’lo to get to work. 

Lo’lo leaned over Kouha, staring into his eyes and leaning down toward him. Kouha swallowed, unsure of where this was going, if Lo’lo really meant to… It would be Kouha’s first kiss. Despite the hordes of women thrown at him, he had been told that the first kiss was special and should be shared between true lovers, not just people doing a duty to their kingdom and empire.

“Lo’lo, wait. Don’t...” Kouha said, eyes flicking from red eyes to red lips and back. Lo’lo leaned closer, until their noses were touching, one finger tracing around Kouha’s entrance. Kouha gasped.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t kiss me. Don’t… make this more than it needs to be…”

“What if I want it to be more than just this?” Lo’lo asked, pressing into Kouha. At the feeling of a foreign object inside him, Kouha squealed.

“Wh...”

“You think I just hit up anyone with a hard-on for me? I ain’t some penny slut.” Lo’lo leaned into Kouha’s mouth with his own, capturing the smaller man’s lips for merely a moment. Kouha blinked and reached to smack Lo’lo like he had done so many times before. Lo’lo stopped his hand easily.

“If I want to fuck your ass, I’m going to. If I want to kiss you, I’m going to. And if I wanted to call you mine and date you, I would, because I like you. You’re a riot.” Kouha blushed hard at Lo’lo’s assertion.

“We’ve known each other for less than a day.”

“And look how far we’ve come.” Lo’lo moved his finger in circles, stretching Kouha’s asshole out more, making Kouha grimace.

“Shut up. I was going to take care of this by myself.”

“You’re being so thorny. What happened to the submissive side you were showing earlier?” Lo’lo asked, setting the next finger on Kouha’s entrance, massaging with them on either side of the hole, making Kouha’s breath stutter as he keened. The second finger wriggled against the muscles, stretching the hole bit by bit, forcing its way inside.

“I don’t submit,” Kouha said, glaring. Lo’lo squinted for a moment, then bared his teeth and growled, making Kouha squeak and cum. Semen splattered against Lo’lo’s stomach, dripping onto Kouha’s.

“You don’t, huh?” Lo’lo took some of Kouha’s cum and painted Kouha’s lips with it. “If you want to, lick that off. I’m not fucking you until you do.” He got his second finger inside, beginning to scissor, the width of his fingers pushing the boundaries of Kouha’ asshole more than before.

Kouha refused to lick his lips, as much as he still wanted to be fucked. His core pulsed, and for a moment, he could feel his ass squeeze down on Lo’lo’s fingers.

“I’m not submitting,” he said.

“Too bad. I’ll get you all stretched out and hard again and just masturbate here so you can see what you’re missing.”

“Hmph. Like that’s gonna get me hard.” Kouha crossed his arms and put a leg up, looking to the side. “I’m getting bor—ORED!” Lo’lo thrust his fingers into Kouha, sending him a small distance across the bed, then crooked his fingers inside and dragged Kouha back to him.

“I think it’ll be easier than you want to admit to get you hard,” Lo’lo growled into Kouha’s ear, pressing his bare teeth against Kouha’s cheek, using his free hand to push their faces together. “You wanted to touch this cheek, go ahead. See what it feels like.”

“Hard and ragged,” Kouha said. “Like you.”

Lo’lo had been about to say something, but he bust out laughing, his entire body wracked with the laughter, fingers shaking and making Kouha want to moan, his cock starting to harden again.

“Am I wrong?” Kouha asked, grinning, face squished. Lo’lo nibbled on his earlobe, making Kouha moan and reach up to push Lo’lo’s face more into his, wanting to feel Lo’lo’s teeth gnash his cheek, crying out in pleasure when a bite lands on his soft skin, getting harder.

“Lo’lo, let me see your cock. I want to see it.” Lo’lo pushed a third finger into Kouha, making Kouha cry out again. The pain was starting to feel good.

“You want to see it?”

“Yes! I want to see it, I want to see it, so show me!” Kouha tried to flip Lo’lo’s skirt up without success. Lo’lo chuckled, lifting Kouha easily and taking his robe away, then pulled his fingers out before he turned and pulled his tunic off. Kouha let out a needy moan as Lo’lo pulled away, reaching out to grasp him with his legs.

“You really want to see it, huh?” Lo’lo asked, feeling Kouha’s feet against him, looking over his shoulder.

“I already said I do,” Kouha said shortly, starting at Lo’lo. He saw what must have been dozens of scars criss-crossing his back, white, thick, fading scars, and reached out to touch them. Just before he got close enough, Lo’lo turned back around. Kouha’s hand met with his chest instead.

He could feel thick hair, taut skin over well-toned muscles, like no part of Lo’lo was made to give, and felt his lungs lose control, breath stuttering as he looked up at Lo’lo’s face with wide eyes.

“You’re… seriously ripped.” Finally, he dragged his eyes down, following the chest hair to Lo’lo’s stomach, his hands tracing over a six-pack that felt harder than rock. As he carded through a happy trail that was as red as the rest of Lo’lo’s hair, Kouha’s eyes lit on his cock, and he stopped.

It was…

“Wow...” Kouha covered himself in embarrassment, only for his hands to be taken away from his body.

“Don’t hide, pansy prince. It makes you look like a real pansy.”

“Stop calling me a pansy. Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I’m lesser,” Kouha bit. Lo’lo held Kouha’s hands over his head, pulling him closer by the ass so their cocks were against each other and stuck between their bodies.

“Damn straight. Shrimp like you’s gotta be tough.” Lo’lo rocked on his feet, getting some friction from their bodies.

“Ah~” Kouha wanted Lo’lo’s cock, but he didn’t just want it in his ass. Before he could process the thoughts, he found himself sinking onto his knees, looking up at Lo’lo briefly before turning his attention to the cock in front of him. Just from his sight, it had to be three of his hands, easy. Kouha stroked it, base to head, then leaned in and kissed it gently. He played with the slit, fingers moving around the rim of the head, watching as a bead of precum formed. Kissing it again, Kouha licked it with his tongue, saltiness quickly filling his mouth. He opened his lips, moving forward to take the head inside of him.

The head and shaft were thick, nearly stretching Kouha’s mouth to the limit. He grunted as his mouth was filled, sucking on the head and lathing it with his tongue. Looking up, he could see Lo’lo enjoying his actions.

“Use your hand,” Lo’lo said. Kouha did so, stroking as he sucked, moving in rhythm, slowly trying to take more and more of Lo’lo’s cock, nearly gagging way before he got it all down.

“Don’t rush yourself! I don’t need you spewing all over me.” Kouha hummed in agreement, pulling back and focusing on the head again as he rubbed the shaft, his own cock quivering. He pulled off with a wet pop.

“Get your cock inside me,” Kouha said, locking eyes with Lo’lo.

“You say that like I’m a servant or something.” Lo’lo put his hands on his hips.

“So you’re not gonna do it?”

“Nope.”

“Then get out of my room. I’ll just masturbate in front of you so you know what you’re missing. Oh. My semen isn’t on my lips anymore, but I didn’t lick it off. What will you do now?”

Lo’lo grabbed Kouha’s hair, lifting him up off the ground, and tossed him back onto the bed.

“I’ll just make you cum again and use more. Your choice.”

“No way. If I cum again from you, I might not be able to get it up again.”

“Weak little pansy.” Lo’lo swiped more cum off of Kouha’s stomach, painting his lips a second time. “No cock until you lick that off. How bad do you want it?”

Kouha huffed and rolled his eyes, reaching for his cock and ass to get himself off, only for his hands to be snatched and pinned again.

“Seriously!?”

“Yep.” Kouha struggled against Lo’lo’s grip, but he was up against a man who outclassed him in every way. Lo’lo went back to stretching his hole, pumping casually and tickling his g-spot once in awhile. Finally, after several minutes and nearly breaking his wrist three times, Kouha gave up, his breathing labored.

“Y… you really won’t let me take care of myself, and… with how you’re moving...”

“That’s right, pansy prince. So, give in yet?” Lo’lo asked. In response, Kouha struggled a little more.

“Lift me up. Come on.” Lo’lo did so, wondering what Kouha was up to. Kouha licked his lips, swallowing the semen, then leaned forward and kissed Lo’lo.

“You really like me that much?”

“Kinda, yeah.” Lo’lo grinned, and Kouha matched it.

“Well, then, I did what you wanted. Now do what I want. Also, dinner tonight. Don’t be late.”

“So demanding. Say ‘please,’” Lo’lo said, laying Kouha back down and lubing his cock with the shampoo. Kouha huffed, watching as his precious shampoo was practically wasted.

“Please,” he said. Lo’lo lined himself up at Kouha’s entrance, pulling his fingers out, eliciting a whine. Putting his hands on Kouha’s hips, he pushed into Kouha gently, getting his head inside.

“Ahh~” Kouha cried. “Mmm...” It felt good, if painful. He hadn’t expected this to be so… so amazing. He needed more.

“More, more. Give me all of you!” Kouha wanted so badly to have Lo’lo deep in him. Lo’lo didn’t move. “P-please?”

With that, Lo’lo grinned and slid in more, shampoo dripping onto the floor, onto the sheets, frothing a bit where friction gave it air. Kouha cried out with every inch that went into him, his eyes glazing over, gripping the sheets, as Lo’lo went against his prostate slowly.

“More, please! More! Please!”

“Gotta give you time to adjust first. Otherwise it won’t feel good coming out.”

“I don’t care! The pain… it feels good. It feels good to hurt~”

“What, you mean... if I go like this?” Lo’lo bent down and bit one of Kouha’s nipples. Kouha moaned loudly.

“Yes~ Yes, just like that! I want more!” Biting his lip, Kouha silently cursed and blessed his body for being the way it was. He arched into Lo’lo’s mouth, wanting to feel him more, wanting more, wanting to take control. Now that pain was inciting pleasure, he felt the need to shove Lo’lo onto the mattress. He wrapped his legs around Lo’lo’s hips, and, with a strong push, threw him onto the mattress, unwrapping himself and ending up on top --- right where he wanted to be.

“What the--”

“Shh.” Kouha put a finger over Lo’lo’s lips. “My turn.” Straddled on Lo’lo’s hips, feeling the width and length of him inside, Kouha lifted himself up. Lo’lo’s cock slid past his entrance and walls, feeling so good he could hardly stand it. He moaned loudly, finally making it to the point that he could feel Lo’lo’s head ridge catch on the edges of his entrance.

“I’ve been waiting for this feeling all morning,” Kouha said, eyes glazed and smiling manically. He sank back onto the cock, keening loudly as he was filled again, trying to aim for his g-spot. Up and down, over and over, gradually getting faster and faster, every thrust making him cry out. Lo’lo let him have his fun for awhile, then grabbed Kouha’s hands and put them on his pecs.

“If you think it’s fun fucking yourself on me, just wait until I get started,” he said, mouth split with a grin. He bucked into Kouha’s ass as the prince came down on him again, causing Kouha to cry out loudly. Then he kept it up and picked up the pace even more. Kouha bounced on his cock, moaning with every thrust, shoving his hips down in time as he gets closer and closer.

“More… more! I want more! Please, don’t stop! Hit me harder!” Kouha’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted, his eyes crossing and closing, fingernails digging into Lo’lo’s skin. “Wa...nt...” His hips started slowing, even as Lo’lo went even faster, each thrust nearly on top of the last.

Lo’lo pulled Kouha down to his chest, rolling them again and lifting Kouha’s hips to his as he settled on his knees, holding him steady as he pounded into him, leaning down to kiss him forcefully. Kouha tried to kiss back through his moans, but Lo’lo was striking his g-spot directly, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

“Nnn...” Kouha’s voice was giving out as pleasure rocked his body. All he could see was white, all he could feel was Lo’lo’s cock pounding him over and over.

“Lo’lo...” he managed.

“Mnn… Kouha...” Lo’lo murmured. He was getting close, and he could tell Kouha was, as well. Kouha felt more and more sensitive, and then something broke inside him and he screamed. His semen splattered all over his chest. Lo’lo kept thrusting through his orgasm until he came himself.

“Kouhaa~!” He shoved his cock in to the hilt, filling Kouha with his hot semen, thrusting still, wanting to enjoy every last moment, Kouha’s name tumbling from his lips with each one until he finally stopped, pulling out and watching as his semen was shoved out the hole and dripped onto the bed.

He gathered Kouha in his arms, waiting until his partner came to.

 

Kouha blinked, his muscles not quite working in a timely manner, staring off into space for awhile as he regained his bearings. He was being held, he knew that much. He remembered that Lo’lo had fucked him finally, and tried to find him to kiss him.

“You finally awake?” Lo’lo asked, flicking his forehead gently.

“You owe me dinner,” Kouha slurred, cuddling into Lo’lo’s broad chest, curling his legs up. Lo’lo chuckled.

“Thought I just owed you cock.”

“Dinner, too. Remember?”

“I remember. See you tonight… if you can stand by then.”

“I can stand now!” Kouha tried to get up, rolling out of Lo’lo’s lap and getting onto his feet. When he tried to walk, everything hurt and he fell. Lo’lo burst out laughing.

“Well, I can stand!”

“Yeah, for two whole seconds!” Lo’lo got off the bed, picking Kouha up. “You really hate people telling you what you can’t do?” Kouha looked off to the side with a huff. Lo’lo sat down on the bed again. He laid back with Kouha next to him.

“You’re a spunky little fucker, I’ll give you that. Could do with better stamina.”

“When did you come?”

“Pretty soon after you.”

Kouha snuggled into Lo’lo’s side for a bit, then leaned up and kissed him.

“I want to be more than this,” he said, hovering over Lo’lo’s face. Lo’lo held the back of Kouha’s head and smiled.

“Me, too,” he said, capturing Kouha’s lips in his. Kouha reciprocated.

“Why do you like me, really?” Kouha asked.

“Dunno. Guess I’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> this thing is like 14 pages. i meant for it to be like 6
> 
> comment if you wish~ it'd be awesome if you did


End file.
